Erwin Smith et le Quartier des Secrets
by Slavy
Summary: Un ensemble de drabbles dans le cadre du Drabble Chaud de l'APDES. Le titre n'a rien à voir mais il me plait ! Et l'image encore plus. 1. Affaire(s) Personnelle(s) / 2. Jusqu'à la fin / 3. Come Jaeger .. / 4. L'argent au goût de fer / 5. Cadeau du ciel / 6. Le canard et Sasha /
1. Affaire(s) Personnelle(s)

Thème ** **: Noix de Levi****

Personnages **:** Levi, Sasha (évocation)

* * *

 _Affaire(s) personnelle(s)_

* * *

Il en avait plus que marre de cette gamine. De quel droit osait-elle faire cela ?

Il voulait bien croire qu'elle mourrait de faim mais il y avait bien assez de provisions à voler dans le garde-manger pour éviter qu'elle ne le fasse dans son propre bureau.

Qu'elle subtilise les gâteaux préférés d'Erwin, ça passait encore.

Qu'elle pique les sucreries adorées d'Hanji, ça le faisait beaucoup rire. Intérieurement, évidemment.

Qu'elle embarque quelques patates pour se faire un beau gueuleton la nuit, il s'en foutait.

Mais qu'elle s'en prenne à ses noix favorites, alors là, c'était non. Elle allait devoir payer.


	2. Jusque la fin

Thème : **Croyance**

Personnages : Hannah et Franz

* * *

 _Un, deux, trois, quatre._

* * *

Un, deux, trois, quatre.

Elle appuie encore et toujours mais rien ne se passe.

Un, deux, trois, quatre.

Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ? Pourquoi n'ouvre-t-il pas les yeux ?

Un, deux, trois, quatre.

Elle ne peut rester sans lui, que va-t-elle devenir sans sa moitié ? Elle ne lui a toujours pas dit qu'elle l'aime, il faut qu'il entende ça de vive voix. C'est l'homme de sa vie alors les deux mains sur son bien-aimé, elle recommence.

Un, deux, trois, quatre.

Ses yeux se baignent dans les larmes salées mais elle ne cesse d'y croire. Alors elle continue.

Un ..


	3. Come Jaeger, in my flying machine

Thème : **Lévitation**

Personnage(s) : Eren

Pairing : Non

* * *

 _Come Jaeger, in my flying machine …_

* * *

C'est agréable.

Je bascule légèrement la tête en arrière puis en fermant les yeux, je savoure la douce brise qui caresse mon visage fin.

Le vent dans les cheveux, les pieds qui ne touchent plus terre, je me sens tel un oiseau. Il ne me manque plus que les ailes dans le dos -les fameuses « ailes de la liberté »- et je pourrais m'envoler, passer au-dessus de ces affreux murs qui me bouchent la vue, découvrir le monde extérieur et enfin vivre sans avoir l'impression de n'être que du bétail.

« J'ai réu- »

Bam. Maudit sol, je te déteste.

* * *

Pour le titre, c'est la phrase que dit Jack à Rose quand elle "vole" .. (Bon sauf que c'est Joséphine et non Jaeger .. Mais si il vous plait d'appeler Eren, Joséphine .. A votre guise !)


	4. L'argent au goût de fer

Thème : A **rgent**

Personnage(s) : Eren

Pairing : Non.

* * *

 _L'argent au goût de fer_

* * *

A neuf ans, on est encore qu'un enfant.

On s'amuse dans les rues ou bien, on rit avec ses amis. On se crée des souvenirs heureux et on profite de la vie.

A neuf ans, on ne pense pas à ce genre de choses, ça ne nous traverse même pas l'esprit.

Et pourtant .. Pourtant.

Il ne peut pas se résoudre à l'abandonner tel un chien alors il y pense, très fort, trop fort.

Le rouge dégouline le long de sa petite lame d'argent, les yeux verts tremblant sous la colère.

Eren a neuf ans et Eren est un tueur.


	5. Cadeau du ciel

Thème : Cadeau

Personnage(s) : Mike, Nanaba

* * *

 _Cadeau du ciel_

* * *

Rien était le mot car il n'y avait rien de mauvais en sa personne.

Sa petite taille était parfaite pour lui.

Il aimait sa chevelure indomptable -presque sauvageonne- les jours de grand vent.

Son odeur était délicieuse, une fleur parmi les ronces, une rose au parfum envoûtant.

Il attendait les longues nuits froides d'hiver juste pour observer son paisible visage endormi auprès de lui.

Il admirait sa personnalité tantôt touchante tantôt tranchante mais toujours juste.

Et sa voix sonnait comme la plus douce des mélodies.

Non, il n'y avait rien de mauvais en Nanaba. C'était un cadeau tombé du ciel.


	6. Histoire de canard

Thème : Canard

Personnage : Sasha

* * *

 _Histoire de canard_

* * *

Sasha pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Il était là, devant elle, en train de la narguer de ses belles plumes marrons et blanches.

Il était là à se pavaner devant ses yeux dorés, la bave qui commençait à couler le long de la mâchoire de la jeune fille, la salive qui avait du mal à être ingurgiter.

Elle avait beau regarder à droite puis à gauche, rien ne lui permettait de le tuer et Sasha enragea.

Tant pis, elle le ferait à mains nues mais il était hors de question pour la jolie chasseuse de laisser un canard aussi dodu vivant.


End file.
